Leave It Off Me
by darkyami1214
Summary: (ON HIATUS) After Touma joined Kurata and the fight against him. How does that make Masaru feel? TOMATO "Touma X Masaru" YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone this is Sanuye(darkyami1214) here, and to make a new story, this might be up two to three chapters. Can't promise anything.

I recently got into Touma X Masaru paring and this idea got into my head ever since, until I couldn't stand but write it.

So here it is.

One Warning. **THIS IS YAOI, AND CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL SCENES IF YOU ****DO NOT ****LIKE IT, THEN ****DO NOT ****READ IT. **

**THERE ARE OTHER THINGS TO READ ON FF. Not too late to turn around and get out of here. **

Now with that out of the way.

Enjoy.

_*P.S: If I Don't Get Any reviews I __will not __post up the new chapter* _

**Chapter 1: Betrayal **

Masaru stayed off in the distant corner basically sitting up the rusting stairs, away from everyone else. He Didn't feel like talking to anyone; tightly in his arms is his partner… or what was his partner. All he was now was a single red and white digi egg.

He was clearly upset, his face showed it, mainly around his greenish amber eyes. They showed betrayal, sadness and regret.

No one dared to talk to him, they knew that it wasn't a good idea, even his mother.

Their eyes traveled up as he walked up the stairs of their hiding spot, away from their view, carring away the rather large egg away wit him.

They knew why he was the way he was.

Touma.

He and Gaomon betrayed them all, by joining Kurata, because of them, they pretty much are in the downfall and causing their brown haired friend to act the way he was.

"He really betrayed us." Called out the short red haired female. Her dark pink eyes looking down at the grey table.

The others didn't answer.

Sarah_*calling her by her English name_* Looked away, she knew Touma was a good person, but never thought he was going to be like this.

Chika frowned, she, and the members of DATS knew her bigger brother and Touma were in a relationship, as said by both, having to go through that really hurt her big brother. She remembered the fighting they did, the pained look in Masaru's eyes when the blond haired male told him they were through.

It made her angry how someone she thought was kind hurt her brother like that.

Not only her Ikuto was the same, he looked up to Masaru like a older brother, and what Touma did to him was something unforgivable.

No one else knew how much it hurt Masaru having to hear that from the one he loved.

No one knew how he was feeling at the moment…

Sarah looked up the stairs, she always knew Masaru was only interested in men, ever since he was younger, and never thought he would end up falling for the one he said he hated at first.

Well opposites always attract right…?

She sighed, she wanted to comfort her son… but she can't, all she could do is wait.

…

Masaru sighed in deeply, he looked out through the cracking window out into the distant ocean. The smell of salty tears quickly alluded him. As he rubbed them off with his free arm.

He wasn't going to cry over this, he was man not a weak person… Or maybe he is…

"_Why Touma… why…?_" He asked whispering the words.

He loved Touma, with everything that he had.

At first he couldn't stand him, be near or thinking.

He thought he was Mister Perfect/Showoff. Thinking he was better than him, and taking away his battling instincts with all of his 'tactics.'

But after the whole digimon incident over in the digital world with Drimogemon, things got better. After some time of getting used to, he felt his heart fluttering every time he was near him, same went for Touma, it wasn't until they realized what they were both feeling.

Love.

Before long they just came to each other…

;;;;

Masaru sat at his desk flickering a pen around his fingers, looking over some paper work. He was basically done, all he had to do was sign in his name, and turn it in. Touma sat behind him working on his own paper work, with Yoshino out on patrol, seeing how she's the only one who can actually drive, mainly because she's the oldest of three. *Beating them by 5*

Masaru heard the other get up from his desk following the door swift opening, having Gaomon follow up by his side. He signed in his name, handing it to Megumi and walked out, their shift was over so might as well as go home.

He walked over to the locker room, relieved that it was empty. He removed his belt, jacket, boots and sleeveless shirt under revealing his slightly build, lean chest, and stomach. He went strait to grab his white T-shirt before long the blond haired man walked in, his digimon now in his blue digivice.

He also noticed the small growing blush on the other's face, and moving eyes off of him. Strangely enough he as well was blushing.

Ignoring it, he placed his rightful shirt on, following his pants. And shoes; his father's pendant he gave him still 'round his neck.

He walked out-

"Masaru wait." A hand grabbed a hold of his slender bisect. He blushed, he knew that was Touma's.

He reluctantly turn, his face bright as an apple.

His jacket was off leaving him his arms exposed, but due to the tight fabric of the DATS Uniform it pretty much showed his fistic; lean but slightly muscular despite his age.

"I… I need to talk to you…" He stuttered his blush increasing.

Masaru looked in directly into his blue eyes, amazed by it's purest color.

"What is it that yo-" But before he could finish Touma already silenced him by his lips on his.

Hazel orbs went wide, his arms firmly on his sides, with a shocked expression. It stayed like that for some time, before he suddenly felt the lips off of his.

Touma's face showed regret and embarrassment, as well as a scarlet blush, that would a tomato to shame.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…" He couldn't finish the words.

The something snapped inside of Masaru, he lunged forward and firmly placed his own lips to the other.

He stood shock of his own but returned the kiss.

Tongues fighting for dominance in a everlasting dance of pure bliss, heat emitting off of the two boys.

The blond haired man's hand managed to find it's way to Masaru's hip, and the other around his upper back.

As the brunet wrapped his arms around his now lover's pale neck. It was just perfect…

;;;;

The tears threatened to fall out again. He thought everything was well… He even gave everything he had to Touma, for his love… and everything felt well over time. He lets himself get into this tangle!

Just why… Why did Touma joined Karata, He let himself go, he was nothing more than a toy for him, to use then throw out!

He wasn't going to forgive him… Not now or ever!

….

Well there you have it. I finished this, it's my first Tomato fic, please bare with me. Sorry If it's not how you will like it, it'll get better I hope.

Another if you guys are confused. _Yes they were in an active relationship…_ if you know what I mean :D

*thinking perverted thoughts…*

Oh before I forget I have the story done, but I'll only post chapters depending on the Reviews, Like how I explained before I will only continue the story if you review, if you don't then the story is dead.

If you want to see what happens then better make sure that you review.

Other than that I hope you enjoyed it

Sanuye out ^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, now it's time for the second chapter, this take place just after fight with Kurata

Finally he's dead! :D

Also I might not mention it, but this is also during the whole Royal Knights thing too. Just it's more around the whole Paring.

In Addition I added the Lyrics of Evancescene, _"Everyone's Fool" _I do not own the song or the band…

You'll see why I added them.

I do know that it had for another meaning, but if you listen to the Lyrics carefully you'll see what I tried to do here in the chapter.

…

Anyways here we go.

_*NO REVIEWS MEANS NO NEW CHAPTER* _

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Fool…**

Even after the fight with Kurata, the emotional turmoil stayed inside of Masaru, he still can't feel certain that should he completely accept Touma yet, whenever Touma tried to talk to him, he would only go off somewhere else. Even though he was only playing it out, Masaru still didn't feel complete.

A song played in his head, the one Yoshino gave him to reflect on his feelings played on his head.

He felt that it suited him at the moment.

…

_Perfect by nature… _

_Icons of Self-Indulgence_

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be…_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled…_

…

Agumon watched his Anki with sadness in his large green eyes. Even though he was a digiegg he still felt his older brother's pain. It made him angry at Touma for hurting his Anki like that.

He gave the blond a good yell and baby flame with it. Remarkably Gaomon and himself didn't do anything to stop him, causing him to get a good burn behind his ear.

Though that everyone else are happy that Touma was only playing it, they still didn't seem sure about the whole fact. Touma was their friend, but so was Masaru. And learning what happened between the two from Chika they did feel an angry turmoil to the blond. It was really harsh what he did to Masaru.

Touma did nothing to stop them. After all he felt like he deserved what he got.  
>…<p>

_Look…_

_Here she comes now… _

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh, how we love you… _

_No flaws when you're pretending… _

…

He watched the ocean from the dock, Gaomon beside him, sitting there. Thinking back to what he said to Masaru…

**...**

"_**I'm making myself clear! We're Through!" **_

_**...  
><strong>_

He closed his eyes, the words he said before played in his head. He was rather hurtful to him. He remembered the pained shocked look in his eyes. He wanted to slap -no more like punch and break a bone with pain beyond his withstanding to himself.

"Master." Called out the blue dog. He moved his blue eyes to his companion.

"You still thinking about the whole incident with Masaru?" He asked his golden eyes full of worry. He nodded.

"I am… I feel Like a total jerk Gaomon… I hurt the only person I love… and this is how…" He stuttered, he couldn't think more about it.

He loved Masaru with all of his heart, but with what happened he wouldn't be shocked that Masaru would stop talking to him, or more… loving him…

Regret and guilt covered his entire being. For once Gaomon was lost for words, he really wanted to help his master, but at the moment there was nothing he could. He wouldn't disagree with his words.

Like him he doesn't blame Masaru or Agumon for hating them. After all they had been through it's not easy. Sure they had their arguments, but this was different then fighting over a fried egg.

It was their relationship.

He and Agumon were the best of friends, they weren't in exact love like their partners, but it was still strong. So it didn't just affect Masaru and Touma.

It was also he and Agumon…

_DRAP! DRAP!_

The sound of footsteps covered the sound, the two stood up. But as they did the footsteps stopped. For a moment it was only silence but then.

Rubber sliding against concrete, then continued with footsteps. Touma stood up strait, his digimon following his lead.

The one who came to his place. From that back he had short shoulder length reddish brown hair- "Masaru!" He called. The person stopped, looking back at the blond, the corner of his amber green eye was visible.

But he didn't stop for long he walked away faster this time. Touma quicken his pace, in attempt to catch up with the other, but as he did Masaru turned around and kicked him in the gut. Anger filled eyes stared dangers at the blond haired man. Who was now lying on the floor holding onto his stomach.

Gaomon gone to his master checking if he were aright.

All Masaru felt was pain from their rough break up.

And he will never forgive him for this…

…

_Never was and Never will be_

_You don't know how betrayed me_

…

Masaru felt the hot tears leaving his eyes forcing himself he didn't allow them to come out.

"M-Masaru…" The other chocked, coughing.

The brunet didn't answer all he did was stare down at the one he used to love. He tried to move, but somehow the other got up, grabbing a hold on his arm. He wasn't going to lose this talk, and he was going to get it.

"Listen To Me!" He yelled. Which remarkably he caused the other to stand still.

"Why! You just want to tell me it's all alright, I want you in my arms again." The brunet venomously mocked. Trying to pull himself from his restraints.

The other held onto him for all it was worth.

"Let Me Go!" He screamed.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" He yelled back.

"I swear I'm going to Kill you for this!" He resorted trying to push the blond away from him.

He didn't want to talk, he wanted to leave, he wanted him out of his life. Just for the pain to leave… forget about everything… That what has happened…

…

_And somehow you've got everyone fooled… _

_You're not real and you can't save me…_

…

"Please Masaru… I know you're mad, but let me explain everything about this… there was a reason I did this… It for my sis-" But before he could even finish a punch to his face stop him.

"Master!"

The blond looked up, Masaru looked at him like he wanted to kill him. His digimon out of his Device. Glaring at him.

"Stay Away From Aniki!" He yelled.

Touma touched his cheek, it has 3 marks not four. Agumon had punched him…

At the moment Masaru ran, just ran. Even from the distant he saw crystal like pieces fall from his lover's face.

He was crying…

He really caused Masaru pain, beyond his withstance. He knew the brunet can take large amounts of physical pain.

But emotional… was another story…

Masaru ran his Digimon following him, not caring if anyone else saw him. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran. He couldn't take it anymore, although he was strong on the outside if he passed his limits on this… he just can't take it.

He stopped. Agumon just stopping behind him.

"A-Agumon…" He called his voice strain.

"Yes Aniki…"

"Go Home." He said strictly, not giving one glance to his partner.

"What…?"

"Go Home." He said again. The Yellow dinosaur looking animal looked at him with uncertainty.

"Aniki…" He whispered.

"NOW!" This time he did yell, scaring his partner. He didn't want to leave his brother but nodded.

"Alright…" He said tears wanting to fall out. That did it he was going to hurt Touma so bad for what he did to his Aniki…

…

_Without the mask… _

…

He walked over to the Park he stopped in front of. Taking every aspect of it, he noticed the small jungle gym besides the side. The place he used to go when he had his problems…

…

_Where will you hide…_

…

He took a step closer, no one was around, the sun was gone, only clouds covered the entire skies. He moved closer particularly to the black slide, right behind it is a deeper bench hidden by trees, making it harder to see the one sitting on it. No one ever used it mainly because it was so hidden they never noticed it.

He sat down, his energy leaving him.

…

_Can't find yourself…_

…

He opened the flap of his green pants, taking out one thing, the one thing he hadn't used in over 7 years.

…

_Lost in your lies…_

…

He opened it, looking at it's sharp end, even after all these years it's still looked brand knew. He pulled off the black wrist band off his right arm. Revealing line shaped fading pink and white scars.

…

_I know the truth now…_

…

He placed the end of the pocket knife to his wrist, already feeling the cold touch of the metal to his skin.

…

_I know who you are…_

…

He felt the sharp white hot pain, he looked at, only a pink scratch was there, little crimson Liquid came out. He sighed as he press the sharper end of the thin ice harder, blood slowly fell from the wound, growing crimson bubbles before connecting together making them fall in small red rivers driping onto the floor.

He smiled at the returning pain, after 7 years without it, it felt welcoming…

It was the perfect time for him to use it.

After all he was a toy to Touma… he lost everything… he'll never be loved again…

…

_And I don't love you anymore!_

_It never was and never will be!_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me!_

_You're not real and you can't save me!_

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool… _

He was a fool…

….

Yeah some angst here, BTW. I made Masaru a cutter here.

And before you guys say anything, **I KNOW!** what it looks likes to cut yourself, seeing how I used to Myself. I had similar problems to What Masaru faced through here. In fact this is based on my own Relationship to A Prick I dated before.

I still have the scars to Prove it!

*Holds up arms to show own cuts*

Only he didn't try to get back together with me...

Not That I wanted to! That Son Of A Bitch!

...  
>Sorry...<p>

Uggghh… I feel Like I made Masaru OOC here… -_-"

Don't worry it'll get better…

*IF YOU REVIEW.*

Review if You want to know what happens.

_**NO REVIEWS MEAN NO NEW CHAPTERS. **_

Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm really sorry for those who read this chapter before, but I made a really big mistake on this chapter, and had to replace it. For those who have FF accounts know what I doing. It's cause, I gave my OC a made up digmon and before I wanted to give her Renamon.

That is if you have watched the season Digimon Tamers.

She was my favorite Digimon from that season I think she deserved to make an appearance in this season. Plus she just made of epicenes, I can't help myself but put her as Digimon partner with my OC, any of those who are Renamon fans, don't worry I'll make to keep her in character every time I put her in my fanfics.

Another, she is not the same Renamon from the Tamer's saga, she's another, because none can be compared to the original Renamon. And I will not use the one who was with Rika, because those two are meant to be the closet friends anyone could think of.

Everyone cleared.

This is basically the same chapter from the last that I wrote only I change the missed mistakes and changed the Digimon. That's about it. Nothing changed other than that.

So tecknacly you don't have to reread it unless you really want to.

But that's only up to you.

Anyways, here we go.

**CHAPTER 3: Lost, Understanding**(Remake)

Touma ran, thanks to Gaomon's nose, he will be able to find Masaru much more easier. All he wanted to do was find the brunet, he wasn't going to loose him, just who knows what he could do.

((Are you sure he's going to be alright?)) Asked the blue dog inside the summer sky rectangular digivice.

The blond looked down at it, wondering the same thing. Knowing him, if he was bothered he would normally do something that would scare Touma out of his wits.

He walked on, getting closer to the park... the first place they gone on their first date...

_*He came here…* _He wondered looking it over the green place.

He remembered briefly that the brunet had told him about the monkey bars when he was younger. And how his father had carried him all the way over to the hospital. He even showed him which ones where he fell off of and his fading pink scar.

_*Could he be there...?* _He thought walking to that certain direction. Within moments he found them, they where dull grey, with forming orange rusted patches.

((Master, someone is coming.)) Spoke the blue Digimon, within the Digivice that hung from his belt. The blond haired male turned around. No doubt someone was there, walking towards his direction.

It was a female, she had waist long night black hair with blue bangs, tied in a long pony tail. Her skin was similar to Masaru only slightly darker. Her sapphire ocean eyes were strait out visible, in fact they almost glowed. She has an athletic figure, but did contained some curbs.

She wore a black tank top with a navy blue vest over. Jean shorts to her mid thigh held with her trademark green belt. And her black leather boots reaching four inches above her knee. Strapped around her right thigh was a teal blue digivice.

"J-Jay…?"

The other looked up, her face turning sour when she caught glance of other male. She walked away-

"Matte-yo!" He called trying to stop the other.

"What." She said, looking coldly at the other.

"I know you're mad at what I have done to Masaru…"

"Not only that you made him more miserable than he already was!" She spat, her deep blue eyes turning angry green.

Touma froze, what did she mean. He was so lost at it that he didn't realize that Gaomon and Jay's Digimon come out of the two Azure digivices.

"She means it's what have you done to Masaru, that made him go back to the way he used to." Answered a female's husky voice.

The Digimon appeared to be a tall golden yellow vixen.

The Digimon was taller than him and Jay. She stood on her hind legs like a human. Her stomach and chest was pearl white, the chest area was covered in thick white fur. Midnight purple arm warmers reached slightly below her armpits, on both were the symbols of ying and yang. Along with night blue bandages wrapped around her right tricep, and falling down past her hand.

Her black claws were on her three finger and toe tips as if they where like human nails instead of inside a claw socket.

The Digimon's long ears stood up, one of them were pierced with a small blue hoop earring, both ears were slightly flexed down her head, but still up. In front of her large thighs were two dark purple swirled symbols. Behind her, a long golden yellow tail, with a white tip swayed behind her.

Her head was the giveaway that she was a fox-like-creature, for it was shaped like one. Her eyes were mainly black, with her crystal blue irises wandering around her surroundings.

Yet normally they would be calm towards him and Gaomon, they were slightly angered like her partner. In fact the male even took a step back from the furry of the two females.

"What is it that I have done so badly… I mean I understand he is upset for me pretending that I joined Kurata, but I didn't think he would take it so deep."

_SLAP!_

The force was hard, he stayed still holding his now red cheek. His Digimon taking a step back at the threat of Renamon's eyes to claw his face off.

"HE TOOK IT TO THE HEART, HIS PRIDE! HE CARED SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU MADE HIM FEEL BROKEN! BETRAYED!" Screamed the female, staring daggers at the other.

"Just like before…" Touma went wide eyed.

_*What does she mean… Betrayed… again?*_

"I won't tell you." She said looking away, as if reading his mind.

"What…"

"Why would you care." She stated out coldly. Touma glared at the other he had it!

"You Don't Think I Care!" He screamed, actually surprising the two females.

"Did you even wonder why I faked that I had joined Kurata's side in the first place!" He questioned; the other female realizing where he was trying to get at.

"Do You!" He screamed questioned again. Jay stayed silent, but her eyes answered for her.

_"Why?" _

The blond took a deep breath.

"My sister." He whispered, the female looked at him, slight shock in her eyes.

"What…?" She asked whispering her words.

"My sister… she was-no _is _sick. The illness she has is incurable… she had it ever since she was born. My family tried every doctor possible they had in their hands, but none figured out why she was like that…" He whispered closing his eyes looking away from the other Tamer.

"Kurata somehow managed to convince my father that he could cure her by transforming her in Bio-hybrid." He looked away again, forcefully closing his eyes.

"I couldn't leave her like that; and if I ever crossed him he would instantly hurt her with the shock collar around her neck. I had no escape." His eyes flashed some slight fear, his hands griped hard, till his knuckles turned sheet white.

"But there was one time I had a chance. Just before her operation, they had to remove her collar. So I knew once that was off I could instantly act and get her to safety… My father did not approved at first but I convinced him." He explained his face growing a bit of desperation, his eyes covering the fear in it's crystal depths.

Jay and Renamon were shocked.

What he said was pure truth, not one of flaw was there. Touma wasn't a good liar, at least not to her, and he made no revealing signs that he was covering any truth.

She felt like a total jerk, she never gave him any chance before to listen why he turned.

She should have realized why. Touma obviously should of had a good reason why he did that.

And this was it.

She was 100 percent sure that she would do the same thing if she had someone she cared about in a situation like that.

"I'm sorry Touma…" She said looking away in shame.

"I should have listen to you before… but I… never gave you chance…" She spoke hard embarrassment covered her face.

The male sighed in relief. "It's alright, you didn't know."

"But that's not all." Spoke up Jay. "You're going to have to convince Masaru as well. He's not in a good state…" She replied her face grim.

Touma looked at her face. "What do you mean?"

"Touma there's something you need to know about Masaru." She stated her face and voice strict.

The two males pulled their attention.

"Masaru… had someone… long before you…"

…

Oooh what's next?

Sorry I had to stop there, sorry if it's short, it builds up slight suspense here. Just like some of the episodes of this show and some other series.

Anyways Please Review ^-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I am back. Thank you for all of your reviews. Now Here's the next chapter.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A REAL TEAR JERKIER IF YOU ARE VERY SENSITIVE._ SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

With that out of the way.

_Please Read and Review. _

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Personal History Pt:1**

"Masaru... had someone... long before you..."

The two stood, looking at the female with shocked expressions.

"What...?"

She looked away, _"_I told you... he had someone before you."

"What... are you saying... who was she... or he?" He asked looking directly at her.

"You know fairly how Masaru is protective to himself and to everyone he cares about. Basically by punching or beating the tar out of the one who tries to hurt them." She explained noting at the blonde's nod.

"It's not only because he wants to protect them... but... he's afraid what could happen... mainly because of what happened to him before…"She whispered looking away at Touma.

"Something he doesn't want to experience it again..." She spoke, remembering the memory.

"Masaru is like a brother to me... It was hard to see him go through that." She said again, looking back at the flashing images coming to her mind.

"Masaru will you just stop trying to pick a fight with the guy!" Scolded Jay while applying iodine to his cuts.

"He was asking for it." He resorted.

"Look I can take care of myself." Said Jay, matching the glare back at her brother.

"You don't need to fight for me." She stated, applying more pressure to the large cut on his cheek, preventing anymore blood to flow out.

"Ow! Watch it!" He winced, trying to pull his arm away from the female.

"Rather have it done by your mom?" She challenged. He glanced at her with shock. He tried to speak, but paused knowing fully what would happen if he did.

"No..." He whispered looking away from her sapphire orbs.

"But…" He started.

"He tried to harass you. I wasn't going to let him do that to you Jay." He said, moving his amber green eyes to her night blue.

She sighed, "I know... but I can defend myself Masaru... why else would I have joined martial arts for." She spoke, finishing placing the bandage pad on his face.

He got up, "Alright... I'll try to back off, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to defend you, you're like a sister to me. And like sisters, their brothers need to watch over them." He said a small fire in his eyes.

She smiled. "I know you will."

He put on his jacket, and got up, but as he did someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oh sorry." The other spoke.

"Just watch where you ar-" Masaru stopped, right in front of him was another male. He had black sheen hair, slightly spiky, he had a body figure similar to his only with a bit more with muscle. His face, without flaw, with his dark green eyes bringing out his attractive looks more.

It wasn't long before the brunet found himself blushing a dusty pink.

The other looked at shoulder-length haired brunet. His face also glowing red. "S-sorry... about that..." He said quietly.

"N…no it's alright." The other said trying to hide his blush. Jay looked at both. She smiled, already guessing what's going on.

"It's alright, I was just patching up his injuries anyways." She explained her sly smirk not leaving her face.

"Who are you?" She asked looking directly at the guy's green eyes.

"Anthony."

"Well, nice to meet you Anthony, I'm Jay and this is my brother Masaru." She pointed at the other male, who was blushing a bit deeper from his solid introduction.

"Now if you excuse us, we need to go." She explained briefly, pulling Masaru's arm towards the leaving direction.

"B-Bye!" Anthony called watching the two leaving.

_**I knew Masaru was only interested in guys… And seeing him blush like that, I thought it would be good idea to hook them together.**_

_**That is… if I ever saw him again…**_

"Come on! You're coming with me." Called Jay, pulling on the brown haired male's arm, dragging him inside the coffee shop.

"Why!" He yelled, obviously not caring if anyone heard him.

"Because you owe me. That's why." She called back, still trying to pull onto his arm. Earlier, the two teens made a bet of who was going to win during the boxing match.

And it turned out Jay's betting man won. And from it, she won the opportunity of Masaru offering her to buy Toyki's Coffee Jelly. In total it was 2000 yen. (20 dollars)

And to be honest, he really didn't have that much on him.

"This is really great." She commented, taking another swoop of her dark treat.

"Yeah… really great." He said unenthusiastic; sipping on his cheep orange ramune. The blue haired female couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Come on you should have known Tomokai was going to beat Jefeira's, why would you bet on him?" She smirked taking another swoop of her jelly.

"If I had known…" He grumbled.

The female shook her head, closing her blue eyes for a moment. Smirking.

Upon opening them she noticed the guy that bumped into her brother.

_*Maybe this is my chance.* _She thought.

"Hey! Over here!" She yelled pushing her arm up in a waving motion. It worked for the other looked towards his direction.

"Anthony!" She called again, ignoring the looks she got.

He smiled. "Hey what's up." He called walking to them.

"Nothing much, want to join us?" She asked, noticing the now red face of her companion.

"Sure." He answered, moving his eyes to the other male of the three. The two sat in silence, while a waitress came to take the order of the black haired guy.

"Well if you excuse me for a moment I need to go take care of business, I'll be back in a few."

"C-Chotto Matte…!" Chocked Masaru, almost sitting up from his chair. Jay only winked at him, and walked off.

_*Oh great.* _He mentally mumbled.

…_Awkward Silence… _

"So…"

Masaru looked up. "You come here all the time…?" Uneasily asked Anthony.

"Well… sort of, mainly my sister brings me here, or I take her for a treat." He said pointing a thumb at the direction she left.

"That's your sister?" He asked, relief and surprise in his deep colored eyes.

"Well not biologically, but I see her as one. I do have a real sister. She's younger than her. But you get the point." He answered looking out to the city.

"Here you go sir." The brown haired waitress brought another ramune to Anthony, placing it in front of him.

"You like strawberries?" He asked inspecting the pink drink.

"Yeah it's my favorite out of all of them. What about you?" He asked his green eyes directly on the shoulder length haired male.

"Orange." He answered dully.

"Oh." He took a sip from the white straw, drinking the liquid sugar from the plastic container.

"You know." He brought the black haired male's attention. "I never met another guy like you around here. Are you knew here?"

"Yeah." He brought his lips away from the thin straw, wiping away any remaining soda around his mouth.

"I moved here with my parents not too long ago, I'm still trying to find myself around here." He replied looking outside of the Café.

"Well…" He hesitated. "If you like I can show you around the place if you like." Offered the 12 year old, a hint of dusty pink on his cheeks.

Anthony looked back, a small smile already appearing on the corners of his mouth.

"I'll be grateful if you did." He said already winking at the male. Which made him blush a shade of healthy red.

…

Jay stood in the corner listening to their small conversation. A large smile already on her face.

_**At the time I thought it was a great idea for me to try to hook them up together, and while time went by I noticed how close they were becoming… **_

"Hahaha That was a good one Masaru!" Spoke the black haired male over his laughter. Masaru chuckled sitting down on the chair drying himself dry with the white beach towel.

"Thanks." He thanked, already sitting down on his own beach towel. The sun began setting over the water's horizon giving it the soft reddish orange glow.

"Never knew you could make her scream like that." He doubled over, trying to keep his laughs in as Jay moved over, holding a teal blue towel around her waist. An angry and bored expression covered her face.

"Yeah. Ha. Ha." She stated sarcastically.

"Come on Jay, even you have to admit it was pretty funny."

"I would have thought it was, if you haven't scared me half to death. I really thought you were drowning Masaru!" She yelled her face full of pure anger and hatred.

"Alright leave your poor sister alone Masaru, let's just relax for a little okay." Spoke Anthony looking over to the changing sky.

Ringing bells covered the air. Simultaneously the three turned their heads to the left. A portable ice cream cart is moving across the beach sands looking for interested costumers.

"Hey how 'bout I get us some treats, what flavors?"

"Cherry."

"Lemon."

"Right up." He said getting up from the ground, his white swimming trunks sticking to body a bit and swaying as he walked on.

"You like him don't you Masaru?" Asked Jay, a small cat like smirk appearing on her face; moving a little close to Masaru.

"W-What! No I don't!"

"Denial." She taunted.

"W-Well…"

"See."

"I didn't say anything!" He resorted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Okay, Okay, no need to get all frustrated. Just calmly tell me… at least do you have some type of special feelings for him?" She asked looking at her brother directly in the eyes.

He thought for a moment. "You can't lie to me Masaru." She spoke already trying to read his current thoughts.

"Okay, I give. I do feel slightly different when I'm around him. I don't know what exactly." He said, sounding truthful.

She nodded. "Does your chest beat twice as fast or so when he's near you talk, or… even touch you?" She asked.

He thought, silently nodded.

"Then you like him." She stated out, looking back to the setting sun.

He glanced back at the 11 year old girl, could he really like Anthony…?

"I'm back." The black haired teen said already having three cones in his hands.

Respectively the three took the cones in their hands. Jay taking the green one, already eating her treat.

"Mmmm… this is some really good lemon." She commented her eyes closed still tasting the cold snack.

"Well it is season for it." He answered taking a bite out of the chocolate dessert.

"Is something wrong Masaru?"

Jay looked up, her brother was there not even tasting the Ice cream. Like he normally could. (Which was really saying something) His face was a tint of pink. And has turned redder as soon as the other male placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Huh… a yeah, just a little in thought." He replied now taking a small bite out of the dessert.

"Say Masaru you look really nice in sunset." Anthony commented, his hand not leaving Masaru's slightly tan shoulder.

He looked up, blushing harder to the words. "Uh… t-thanks." He stuttered.

_*Damn what is wrong with me* _He thought.

Jay smiled. She came up with something fast. Quickly she removed her gold bracelet on her wrist and placed it within her swimsuit upper chest piece inside.

"Oh man." The two looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"My bracelet… I don't have it with me." She feigned an angry face and voice.

"Sorry guys I'll come back in a bit, just as soon I fine it." She replied getting up forgetting her white towel revealing her in her dark blue, almost black, two piece swimsuit, leaving the two boys alone.

"Masaru…" Whispered the other.

"Yeah-" But he was cut off as the other male pressed his lips to his. His eyes widened, while he felt the other tongue pressing against his closed lips for entrance.

Unconsciously he opened his mouth. Letting the other move around the cavern. But was cut short when the other pulled himself away from the brunet.

"I'm sorry… I never should have done that." He breathed looking away in shame.

Masaru sat there, motionless. Thinking one thing over and over.

_*He kissed me…*_

The other sat up, standing up on his two feet. "I'm sorry I'll leave if you wa-No." The brunet said standing up holding his tanned arm.

"No. You don't' have to." He spoke.

"Are you sure… I just pushed myself onto you."

"You didn't… cause if you did I would have punched and kick the crap out of you." He replied.

"And… to be honest I kinda liked it…" He explained his face red.

Anthony smiled. "So you… return my feelings…"

Masaru smiled. "What do you think." He smirked.

…

Jay smiled, pulling her bracelet over her right wrist. Watching the scene of the two males. Thank goodness no one was around, otherwise it would have been awkward for two males kissing each other in public.

"Finally…" She whispered to herself, grinning.

_**But little did I know… It was the biggest mistake I ever made…**_

"I'll be back a few hours!" Called the brunet running out the door.

"Alright." Called Sarah from the kitchen.

"Are you ready Masaru." Called Jay moving to his side running beside him. He nodded, running faster. His boyfriend invited the two to the community fair that came once a year.

"This is going to be great, eh Masaru."

"You got that right." He smiled pumping a fist in the air.

By the time they reach Anthony was there waiting for them, outside the gate. "There's my Masaru." He said sweetly already moving for a hug. Which Masaru returned.

Jay squinted, something off about him. He seemed, how could she say it, unhealthy.

"Anthony are you alright?" She asked inspecting him a bit more. He noticed her inspecting, and glared.

"Of course I am." He said, coldly. The long haired brunet look at him, why did he just yell.

"Are you alright Anthony?" He asked, tilting his symmetrical head to his boyfriend.

That brought him to his senses. "Huh… oh yeah… to tell you the truth, I had a hard time sleeping last night." He briefed rubbing his back a bit. "And had a rough argument with my Dad." He said, glaring a bit to the ground.

The two soften. "Oh I see." They said in unison walking with him inside the grounds.

0o0

They went across the park, exploring the whole park to it's extent. Masaru was having a good time, but Jay on the other hand did not. Every now and then, she noticed Anthony looking at her.

It wasn't pleasant. In fact he looked at her as he was pissed off with her.

_*What's his problem…?* _She asked herself.

While they sat down to eat, she noticed something that really made her skin crawl. Two guys dress in pure black, were following them, everywhere. This is really off…

*_What's going on!*_

What made her more upset was the looks he kept giving Masaru. There his looks were really wrong. His eyes had the look of… lust… and desire.

She didn't like it. Not at all!

_**I noticed something different about Anthony. And those two men; I tried to make myself have a good time, but it was hard. The looks he kept giving us. I did not mind or like at all. **_

_**After everything we walked back home. Anthony came along with us. I really didn't have a good feeling about it.**_

_**And soon…**_

_**I figured out I was right… **_

The three walked down. It was on the quiet part of town; Which was a normal route they use to walk back home.

"So you guys had a good time?" Asked the black haired male. His arm snaked around Masaru's shoulder.

Masaru nodded, his smile increasing.

"Are you alright Jay?" He noticing Jay to not nodding.

She looked up, not a smile or anything, in fact she didn't look pleased.

"No." She strait out answered.

The two stopped in their tracts.

"What?" He asked. "You didn't have a good time from my treat?" He asked a slight glare covered on his face.

She glared back. "No I did not. Not from all those looks you kept giving me and Masaru!" She screamed. Masaru looked at her with shock.

"What looks?" Anthony asked, his angered face leaving when his boyfriend looked back at him.

"Jay what are you accusing him of?" Asked a rather angry Masaru, moving his eyes to his sister.

"Couldn't you see them. Those nasty faces he gave me. And those desire looks on you!" She yelled her face getting a little red.

"He would never do that Jay. What are you thinking!" He yelled pulling off the arm on his shoulder. Again without him noticing, Anthony giving Jay a hard dagger glare.

"We have been going out for three months and now you're trying to accuse him of something!" He yelled.

"You're so blind Masaru! He is looking at you and me unpleasantly!" She screamed ignoring more of the face the other gave.

He glared at his 'sister' she was the one trying to hook them up and now she doesn't want him to be in it!

"Are you Trying to Separate Us!" He accused.

"No… it's just that, I don't like what he thinking I can already se- ENOUGH!" He yelled glaring at her.

"I can't believe you Jay. I see you as a sister. You were the one trying to hook us up together. So What happened, you find it like a paper that you need to get rid of after you don't like it!" He yelled.

"Or are you jealous of me and Masaru being in a current relationship and not you! What you want to give yourself to someone and let him do whatever thy want to you." Smirked Anthony.

The moment the words left his mouth Jay slapped him. Hard.

He looked at her, holding his red cheek.

"Jay!" Screamed Masaru. If looks could kill, Jay would have died by now. He moved briefly touching his sore cheek. The brunet looked back.

Without thinking he punched her. The force was intense, making her fall onto the concrete. She landed, her cheek already gaining a bruise. She held it, looking at her brother with shock and slight fear from his looks. Not once has he ever hit her.

And now that he has… she didn't even know him anymore.

Masaru looked back at his sister. Guilt built up in him. What did he just do. His amber eyes widened.

"Jay…" He whispered, hardly audible to either person.

"I never should have invited you along with us." He whispered already grabbing the brown haired male with him, leaving Jay alone. Grey clouds already forming above the city.

She sat there watching them leave. Rain poured onto the scene. Which she was slightly grateful for they mixed with her tears…

"What Masaru…?" She asked herself, no one was around, making it hard for her to even move out of her spot. The only sound was the cars zoning around and the rain falling onto her.

_**I knew Masaru wasn't going to talk to me again. Nor did he wanted to hear me out about what his boyfriend wanted to do…**_

Jay moved around, it wasn't was that she wanted to. It's because there was nothing to do around. She wore a black tank top over a black one. With jean shorts held with a green gothic belt. And regular shoelace free black vans.

A week has passed since the fight with her brother. He didn't want to do anything with her. Not even see her. It made her feel slightly guilty what happened, but it was the truth. Just why can't he understand that!

She was about to leave again, but something stopped her. The two men who were following them from the fair, they were wearing normal clothing with brown khaki pants with muscle shirts with black leather jackets over.

They were following one person.

"Anthony…?" She whispered.

The three entered inside the coffee shop. The same one that she had invited before. Something inside her told her what they wanted to do was not going to be a good thing.

Looking around she pulled out her white cap fastening over her head covering her blue bangs wrapping her long hair in a bund and carefully fastening it with her hat. Within moments she placed her hands in her pockets and walked in. Trying to cover her face from anyone.

The three were outside, the two men had what seemed tea while Anthony had his pink ramune.

"Can I get you anything?" Asked a waitress, after sitting herself.

"Water please." She said, moving her glowing eyes to the others. Listening carefully.

"So are you positive you going with this?" Asked the bulky guard looking directly at the smaller kid.

"Positive Jeffery, Tonight He'll be mine." He smirked. With a glint her eye she noticed Anthony's face. His face looked like he was getting arouse just by the sound of his name. It made her sick to the stomach.

"And are you sure you plan on doing it there?" Asked the second man, grabbing his drink. Compared to the cup his hand was larger than the poor white drink container.

"I don't care where, just as long I get what I want." He said glaring at the unnamed man.

Jeffery leaned back. "I would care less what you do, just as long as I get my prize." He said smirking.

The second looked at him. "You can't be serious." He spoke looking at him with slight shock.

"You can receive it later as soon as I get my own reward." He spoke angrily looking at his drink, almost squeezing it.

"I've waited long enough and I think I deserve it now. Don't you think." He asked, in second the other two nodded.

Anthony pulled a white paper in front of his face. A picture. A picture of Masaru to be in fact. He moved his green eyes around his boyfriend's harden fixtures. He already felt his pants get tighter. Not wasting anymore time he move his lust eyes over to Masaru's hips, the perfect shaped thighs. Oh how he wanted to touch and bite down on them. His feminine looking face was perfect, and those lips, those rosy red lips how much would he like to hear his pleasured cries come out of them. How much would he love to fuck him out of his mind like there was no tomorrow. Licking his lips, he looked up at his two guards. The two smiling as much as he was. Before returning his head forward moving his eyes back on the picture.

"Soon Masaru… Soon… you will be mine…" He spoke, his voice heavy.

Her eyes widen. Everything came so clear to her. Those men were Anthony's guards and with the look on his face he was going to…

_*Oh No…* _

_**I knew something was wrong. Anthony didn't care about Masaru he just wanted him. **_

_**Wanted his body…**_

Both Masaru and Anthony walked down the lone alley. It was dark, the only light source there was, were the street lights above them. However some didn't really work, but it didn't mater; after watching that movie it had been a good night.

"Like the movie my love." Asked the dark green eyed male, eyeing every aspects of his lover.

Masaru who was oblivious to the stare nodded. "I did, thank you for taking it to see it. You wouldn't believe how much I was craving to go see it." He laughed.

"Craving eh?" He asked looking to his face.

_*Oh you don't know how much I'm craving you Masaru* _He thought wrapping an arm around his slender waist.

"You know I'm glad you enjoyed it love… Don't you think you ought to repay me for it?" He asked huskily. Masaru looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should give me something in return." He said, his eyes getting covered in even more lust. This made the brunet feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well… I don't know what do yo-" He was cut off when Anthony roughly kissed him. His eyes widened.

His tongue was pushing into his other mouth.

Masaru pushed him back from the kiss. Causing the other to look at him in total disappointment.

Just what the heck was that?

They kissed before, but never like that. They never forced or surprisingly kissed. And what was more. It didn't have that spark it did when they first or after that…

"Anthony just what are yo-" Again he was cut off only this time someone else grabbed him by the wrists and get shoved into the hidden alley near him.

Another man was behind him pulling him against the wall. He moved his widened orbs back to his boyfriend. He was smirking moving closer, somewhat like a snake to him.

_*What the Hell!*_

"What Are You Doing!" Masaru screamed struggling against his restraints.

"Doing what I should have done before. I'm sick of waiting." He said advancing closer to the brunet. One of his men tightening the grip to prevent the male from escaping.

"You!" But he could get anything else out; the other forced his mouth on top of his again, sticking his tongue inside of the cavern.

His eyes snapped open. Was his boyfriend going to do this to him! He shook his head, he wasn't going to allow him to use him. Without anymore thought he bit hard onto the tongue, making it bleed and almost separate itself from it original connection.

He grunted in pain. "Why You!" He hissed. The other man who was not holding onto anything, punched Masaru in the stomach hard. He hissed in pain from the sudden punch. But didn't stop there because a few more came after.

Just right after his 'boyfriend' came into rage slight blood in his mouth. More lust covered in his eyes.

"You know, every relationship I've been in, none wanted to do what I wanted. I always give them a chance and wait a bit to see if they would come along. But then I see they won't so without anything. So I force them. You're very lucky Masaru. Cause most weren't as good looking as you… so unlike them you won't be killed afterwards…" He explained his voice husky.

The brunet eyes widened. His face now full of disgust, he only wanted him for his body and to take his virginity.

"So that my sweet Masaru…" He paused rubbing his fingers across his face. "You will be mine." He whispered moving onto his neck.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" Screamed a female. He stopped looking up from his actions. There the girl he took to the fair with his prize before was there.

"You!" He yelled moving away from Masaru.

She didn't respond, she moved quicker than they thought and strait out kicked the guy in gut. He screamed in pain and head strait to the floor. Now glaring at him with her usual calm glowing sapphire with angry green.

"Get. Away. From. Him!" She yelled her face like an angered hunter.

"No!" He yelled. "He belongs to me bitch!" He yelled. Jay went strait over and punched him hard in the face.

However it was the only thing should could do because the man she kicked got up and held her from the neck.

He snickered. "Now there's nothing you could do." Masaru grunted kicking and moving trying to break free.

"I wouldn't do that…" The other taunted, pointing over at Jay who was struggling for oxygen.

He watched as his sister was getting straggled by a man who was twice as big as her. His eyes pleaded.

"_Don't hurt her." _

"Well… if don't want anything to happen to her, then you better obey." He spat harshly moving closer to him.

He smirked. "Oh, Jeffery you can have your reward now." He said moving back to his Prize.

Jay's eyes widened. This man wanted HER!

The man smiled, looking directly at Jay. Similar to Anthony he had a look of desire in his eyes.

Both Masaru eyes widened.

"**NO! YAMERO!" **Masaru yelled, trying to free himself of the man holding chains.

Jay moved trying avoid the man from doing anything to her. But was working out wrongly as he started to move his hand below her thin waist, to a place were it shouldn't touched.

"STOP WERE YOU ARE!" A deep voice yelled. Everyone looked at the direction.

It was a police man. More police were behind him. The others let go of the two trying to make a run for it. But were stopped by more police.

Moving them to the cop car, they were handcuffed, to where they are unable to work themselves out.

Masaru moved his amber green eyes, wondering were did they come from and how did they know where to find them.

"I called them." Answered Jay giving him a blanket offered from the police. They walked closer to the cars, knowing it will be safer to be there then the lone alley.

They made it out unharmed… Jay watched her brother, his face showed betrayal and depressing sadness. She hugged him by the shoulders knowing he'll need one. He did as he leaned closer. His eyes watered, but didn't let any come out. He wasn't going to cry over this.

_What was he thinking… _he never should of doubted Jay… and because he did not only did he almost got hurt. Jay almost did…

Jay held him closer, not caring around her anymore. She couldn't help but think it was all of her fault… and it was…

_**Because of the jerk he made everything worst for Masaru… for he was never the same again…**_

Stopping there, the chapter is becoming too long.

I'm really sorry if I made the chapter crappy it's just that I really hated writing this part. Seriously.

And I know you all hate Anthony. don't worry I do too. Personally I would have killed him.

Don't worry. Masaru already did.

(Sanuye) Oh, I'm sorry Masaru but I really needed to show why you are acting the way you are.

(Masaru) I'm going after you!

(Sanuye) 0.0

(Sanuye) Anyways tell me what you guys think. If you want to see what happens next. Now if you excuse me I have to…. RUN!

(Jay/Masaru) **GET BACK HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm back, and man… _*pant*_ What a run. Sorry Masaru and Jay gave me such a beating for the last chapter.

_OH MY GOODNESS…!_

Anyways on with this chapter. A continuation with the last.

Another note. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS STORY UP!

It was my grades and the finals. I was originally going to post this story up earlier, but then the finals came into the picture. And well you know the rest now that I'm finished them, and brought My Grades up **_(3.2 People! WEW!)_**

I can finish this story ^^

So here we go.

Please Read and Review.

_(P.S In case you guys haven't noticed I really messed up on writing chapter 2, I said after 7 years the pain felt welcoming. But I hadn't realized Masaru's age, seeing he was only 14 in the show. So technically it's only one and half. (Basically 2)_

_**Oh I also changed Jay's digimon, in case you guys haven't read chapter 3. It's not really changed or anything besides the fact I changed the digimon and had corrected some of the errors (still think there are more…)**_

If you read the description in the beginning you'll know why I did.

I haven't made a lot of changes in that chapter, so you really don't have to read it, it's still pretty much the same chapter and idea.

So Yeah…

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Personal History Pt:2**

"I never should have done this… it was my fault why it happened, and I never should have. If I can change time back then, I would have done it… but I can't." She said regret covered her voice.

Touma and Gaomon stood still shock around their faces… the story was unbelievable. After everything that the two had been though… it was just indescribable.

"I… I don't know what to say…" He whispered looking away. Now it made sense, everything.

Not only did he make Masaru feel worst, and for a good reason.

He reminded him of his darkest past…

"With everything that happened he wasn't the same." Jay continued, Renamon moving closer by her side.

"He just stood there, he barely ate, hardly came out of his room. Even though considerably he was alive, inside he was dead." She whispered, tears at the brink of falling out of her eyes.

"He wouldn't talk to anyone. He did a little to me. But it was rare. Every day I saw him, he was looking more dead then the last." She explained.

"He was pale… so thin…" She said looking up at the dark sky.

"I just couldn't think of anything… I wanted to help; but it was out of my reach." She continued her face wincing.

She thought back knowing fully what had happened. She began to explain the rest, closing her eyes tightly.

**0o0 **

"Oh good morning Jay." Spoke Sarah happily, bringing her attention away from washing the dishes.

"Good morning is Masaru here?" She asked, rather quietly looking up the stairs in front of her. Sarah's pleasant face disappeared and she looked to the ground.

"Up in his room."

The blue haired female nodded and walked up, seeing upon a tearful Chika on her way up.

"Going to see Masaru-nii-chan?" She asked, some hope covered in her eyes. Jay nodded, walking past her. Stopping right in front of the door. Knowing fully what and who was behind it.

Just by touching the door, she already felt the cold emotion from her brother figure. Silently and slowly, she opened the door.

If it had been her first visit, she would be in heart-stopping shock, but coming here so often she already learned to ignore the ghost-like atmosphere and mess.

She closed the door behind her. On his bed was a sick pale, underweight, almost dead looking Masaru. Hugging his knees as if they would leave his body.

His Mother and Sister have no idea why he was like that. They tried asking Jay for it, but all she could say that it was not her place to tell.

Sarah had taken the worst of it. Knowing that her son was in the condition that he is.

He hardly eats anything, or come out of his room. One refusal from her food was the danger of him.

It had been a silent war, but the two females finally gave up. Knowing it wasn't going to do them any good. Even though, the three had promised no secrets between each other. So far the only chance Masaru had anyway of coming back to his old happy self was _time_…

She walked over, sitting down by Masaru, she didn't speak, her last tries end up only in silence. Never less she hugged him by the waist. He winced a little, but calmed down knowing who it was.

Slowly he unwounded the hold on his knees, letting them drop to the bed.

"Masaru…" She whispered.

"J-Jay…" He whispered back, his unfocused eyes still at the window.

First time she tried to talk to him; it did no improvement. But little by little, the brunet softened his solid barrier.

It had taken her little over 2 months to have him speak any words at all. She rested her head on the thin shoulder; Her untied hair dropped down like a waterfall over her's and Masaru's shoulders.

She moved her night eyes to his wrists, deep red lines covered them. Some almost reaching the elbow.

No mater how much she wanted she couldn't stop him causing those red threads, she did nothing.

The best way for one to stop is to, have them go that mental journey themselves.

Not to mention she herself had started the same way. Not just her own sake, but for her brother.

Ironic thing was as soon as Masaru saw them, he soften a little faster than how he would have. Mainly for the one that came across her wrist to her elbow.

It had been for a stupid reason… at a time, when she had finally realized that Masaru had been hurting himself she wanted to feel the pain…

And it had been a stupid reason… One that she wished she never done…

It wasn't like she never done so, she had cut herself before, but they were reasons… and pains that she couldn't handle.

From that she started to wear elbow long fingerless gloves or sleeved sweatshirts. Her right was covered in those unforgettable marks, As well as partly her left…

_Time… _

Time is the answer for when it will stop…

Slowly the other turned his head. To her, his face still blanketed with the emotionless mask. She loosen her grip slightly but was still connected with him.

"It's hard…" He whispered. His eyes turning glassy.

"Don't stop them Masaru." She said from behind. "Let them go… we all have to…" She said soothingly.

Something cold touched her warm skin. Weakly a curve formed up her mouth corners. This was the first that it has happened.

Some more came after.

"He betrayed me… He never loved me…" He said, heart-brokenly emotionless.

"He doesn't and NEVER deserve you." She countered no feeling was in her voice at all.

"It hurts…"

"I know… but I would be worried if you weren't hurting Nii-san…" She whispered, using the word she used to call him when they were younger. "Remember I know what this pain is…" She whispered, looking down. She knew this pain.

Which is why it hurt her so much. Not for her, for her brother. He almost was about to feel the mind-breaking pain from pure hell.

The feeling of being torn in two… something she** _NEVER_** wants him to go through.

Finally the silent brunet turned around completely, his eyes still dead-looking, but had finally shed the tears that had been held for so long.

He looked down at Jay. He knew the pain she had gone through.

He trusts her with his life, and everything he had.

"Jay." He spoke clearly, her arms still around his now thin frame. He wrapped his arms around her. Though weakly, but enough to keep her in.

_**After those longs months… I had finally made it through him… he was still sensitive around others… and quiet; but had made it through.**_

The two teens sat in the beach. The sound of the ocean waves and soft breeze relaxed around them.

One year had past since the whole encounter, it still lingered inside their heads, but wasn't a problem anymore.

The boy smiled, one leg flat down and the other propped up, keeping his arm propped in place. He grinned, his face no longer covered in that blanket of stinging sorrow. In fact it was covered with an accomplished confidence.

While Jay had pure annoyance. She exhaled.

"Masaru, when are you ever going to stop picking fights with Boomer?" She asked, picking both of her legs hugging them.

"When he stops flirting with you." He stated, almost smirking.

The blue haired female sighed. _*He'll never change…* _

"Hey, come on, I just want to watch over my sis." He snickered. Which earned him a good slap upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried. "What was that for!" He asked rubbing his tender area of the hit.

"I can defend myself Masaru!" She yelled, her lips pecked out, her eyes now black annoyed dots.

"Alright, alright." He answered back.

_'exhale'_

"Just please Masaru. I care too much about you to get hurt. Ever since with Anthony… I don't want to see you in so much pain…" She whispered, looking down her eyes looking down.

The brunet stopped, glancing over to his sister. "Jay…"

He could never want her to go through anything, after everything she has done for him, what she stood up with him.

And… she was his sister…

That was something he will never forget or ever let go of. He briefly touched her arm. "I know."

His green amber eyes moved to a certain area of Jay's neck. Following his eyes was his hand, touching it lightly.

It was scar. The thing that stayed from Jay's past… something that he could had gotten himself…

Jay closed her eyes, barely feeling the touch of her brother's fingers. "I never want you or your family to get hurt Masaru…" She whispered; memories flooded her, she gripped the front of her shirt.

With those words said, the male pulled her into a hug. She quickly embraced back.

"Thank you." He whispered, holding her tightly.

**0o0**

"Ever since that day, he turned back to how he used to be." She explained, bringing her arm up to her sight. The fabric covered of her black fingerless gloves covered her arm. But she could still feel the small electrical pulses from her cuts.

The long one tingled through the fabric.

Her bond with Masaru was strong. Everything they had been through was connected. The scars was the one thing they shared, that no one could ever take away.

"Which is why he is like how he is." She said forcing her thoughts back on the current subject.

Touma stood still, everything that has happened, why Masaru was the way he was… was from what has happened to him and Jay.

"I'm sorry." He said, his head looking down, he felt tears building up. Suddenly his legs couldn't bare keep him up anymore, he fell to the floor, his hands hitting the concrete floor.

Not caring if his knees hurt from the force.

"Master…" The blue dog-like Digimon whispered, standing by his side. He wanted comfort him, but he kept his hands on place.

"It's my fault I made him remember." Finally a single tear hit the cement marking its dot.

He felt something warm on his shoulders. Bringing his head up he saw Jay kneeling next to him.

"It's not completely your fault… you never knew… but you did cause most of this." She said, her face blank.

She helped him up a little more so that he was looking at her directly to her eyes.

"But… you can help him to go back to his normal state." She said, somewhat strictly.

Blue eyes matched against each other. "You're right."

The blond haired male stood up. "I may not be able to take away what I've done before, but I will try to help him." He said, some determination in his eyes.

Jay looked at Renamon, she nodded, her dark eyes solid with a certain expression.

"Then, we must find him. Knowing him, he might end up doing something he'll regret." She said already moving ahead, Renamon moving beside her. Touma strait along side with her.

There you have it. Sorry if I made anything wrong.

Say like the point of this chapter. I felt like it was more on my OC then on Masaru…

Anyways bare with people I'll try to whatever I can on the next chapter.

Before then Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm Back. Sorry for the wait. But I had recently just forgotten about this story to be honest. But now I'm back into writing it.

Anyways here you go.

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 6: Essence**

The cold air touched his face, it didn't seemed to phase the brunet at all as he kept walking down the road. The bleeding seemed to have ceased, but he could still feel the sharp pain of the pocket knife piercing his skin. He smiled, his bangs covering his eyes.

He stopped, giving a glance at his arms, they were currently covered by his black wrist bands, but the red line from an edge was still viable. He looked up, the digital gate was still open.  
>Because of Kurata, the Digital world and Human world were going to collide, and will continue until Bancho Leomon's strength going to end soon.<p>

He looked down, his fists gripping harder. He hated that man. Hated him to no end.

Not only did he attacked innocent Digimon for his selfish reason, and wanting to be over the ruler of both worlds. He also cost both Humans and Digimon to their deaths.

He leaned against the wall beside him. feeling the drops of rain poured onto the streets. He looked back up, seeing the obsidian and warm green gate, his colored eyes also reflecting the image of the other world. He wondered, even with the gate/space continuum happening, it somehow managed to still rain.

_*How can it rain with all that is happening...?* _He asked himself, closing his amber green eyes.

Touma...

The name made him cringe.

He betrayed them…

Yes… Betrayed all of them…

But even that he came back to their side, and claimed that he was pretending to be on the enemy's side...

Why…?

Just why?

He wasn't sure if he can believe him anymore, listen to what he wants to tell him. Can he put his entire faith in him...?

The brunet closed his eyes, the answer stuck in his mind.

He loved Touma, but why did he do this...?

Was he just a toy...?

Did he just want him like Anthony did? Was he really something just to be used, then when they finished just to throw it out?

_*I already asked myself this question.* _He mentally answered himself.

Anthony... he cared about him, heck loved him, and yet, that bastard never cared a thing about him. He was just wanting after his virginity. He has done it before, and he was next on his list.

If it weren't for his sister he would have lost everything.

But he already did... taken by the rich bastard who is currently looking for him.

He wasn't going to get back him. He hated him! Hated him with every fiber in his body. Just how, and why, was he really slut to every person around him. He desired to know. He had the right to, didn't he! What is it about him, that makes him like this...?

He remembered there were some guys who would try hitting on him, at that time he knew he was interested in guys.

But always kept telling them that he was interested in girls.

Why? To keep them away. It was obvious.

The pain returned, he cringed his face wrinkling, no.

His eyes burned. No!

He's not going to cry. He was a man. Like his father... He's not going to-

It was too late, a tear rolled off his eye.

"No..." He whispered, he was weak...

"I can't take this anymore." He pulled out his pocket knife, opening it looking directly at it, his reflection popped into view. Tear stains rolled down his cheeks. He was pathetic.

Placing the thin of the blade to his arm, he pressed and slashed, hearing the sick sound of skin ripping and the drop of blood. He forcefully closed his eyes as more of the pathetic tears fell.

He twisted the blade, feeling more of the pain. He smiled, it just felt good.

But it wasn't enough. He pressed the knife harder, the pain seemed a little bit more numb as he did.

"I can't feel it anymore…" He whispered, as more rain poured onto the blood, mixing with it and dripping down on the light cement.

"Masaru!"

The brunet eyes widened, he turned to his side.

…

There was no was there. Was he imagining it?

"_Masaru!" _

It called it again, he looked around, there was no one around…

He held his head, is he going crazy…!

"_You're very lucky Masaru…" _Anthony's voice echoed in his head.

"_Cause most weren't as good looking as you…" _The words continued. Masaru griped his head, trying to rid those words, but nothing seem to work.

He felt those touches again…

"_So unlike them you won't be killed afterwards…"_

He opened his eyes, was that the answer he need to get rid of all of this…? To kill himself...?

_/It's not worth it anymore…/ _A voice spoke in his head.

_/Just let it out, cutting won't work forever…/ _It said again.

It was right.

_/End it…/ _That's all he needs.

He picked himself up, his blood dripping now deeper onto the floor. The beach wasn't to far away…

0o0

Touma's breath was at it's brink, but he wasn't caring anymore. Jay just besides him. Gaomon led the pointers to where to run.

Everyone was gone, so their digimon could run freely without any problems.

"How much farther?" Asked Jay, noticing her digimon's ears moving.

"He's not to far, I hear him moving close to the beach." She said her deep voice solid.

"She's right- wait I smell something." Stated Gaomon his nostrils opening larger.

"What?" Asked Touma.

…

"Gaomon…"

"Master… it's" He was reluctant.

"Spill." Stated Jay worry covering her face.

"B-Blood…" He said quickly, his gold eyes full of worry.

Everyone paled.

"No…" Jay whispered. "He said he was never going to do it again…!"

"Jay! He close to the beach's edge." Renamon warned. That caught everyone's attention.

"No…" The two humans whispered, shock chilling in their blood.

"There's No Time!"

"Gaomon!"

"Renamon!"

The two yelled, holding their azure digivices up.

0o0

Agumon instantly knew something was going wrong. He ran, he knew where his Aniki was at.

"Please Aniki! Don't!" He cried his warm green eyes dripping with tears.

Something inside of him snapped, as a small picture popped into his head. His tears grew even more as he sensed the picture coming into reality…

There I had to stop. Sorry if it's short, but I had to let you guys know what was happening.

Does anyone know what Masaru is planning…

Oh Boy, Touma! Get there Fast!

Please Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

HERE I AM.

I'm REALLY sorry about the three month Wait. I forgot all about this story -_-"""""

Now here were are.

Don't worry the story did not stop. I'm here to continue it.

Please Enjoy :D

**Chapter 7: Cold Darkness**

Water…

He saw it, it was right there. Cold and dark. The way he felt.

He pushed his hair out of his face. Showing the now pale skin; a little bit of blood smeared over it. He didn't care.

He wanted to end it.

He looked down again, looking once again at his reflection. Should he really end it…?

His green orbs shut close. Images of his family came into his head.

Chika… Mom… Agumon… Jay… Dad…

He opened his eyes. His dad… he never got see him. He wanted to show him how proud he was going to be.

"_But I can't let him see me like this… I'm no man…" _He whispered, he was crying and was going to kill himself. How is that a man!?

He closed his eyes as forceful tears coming strait out of them. He felt the blood drip down his arm more, making more hot, sticky lines trailed down. He was never like this… why did it come to this.

Anthony… Touma…

They were the reason. The pain was because of them. He was never going to love them. And more, they'll never see him again.

He prepared himself, already moving closer to the water.

"MASARU!" The brunet gasped. No doubt the voice was coming closer to him. He turned his head and saw two people come closer to him.

Jay… and Touma.

"BROTHER!" Cried Jay as she jumped off Kyubimon and ran to him. Grabbing him squarely around his waist.

"J-Jay…" He whispered

"_Please don't." _She whispered, holding him tighter. Masaru turned, so that he was now facing his sister.

But when he did, he instantly wished he didn't. Standing right in front of him was the guy he least wanted to be there.

"Masaru…" He tried. But the other turned his head away from him. Touma lightly gasped as he saw the tear streaks falling from his eyes. But the blood on his arms made him almost crack in shock. They were bleeding rapidly. Not even the blood plates could stop the blood flow quickly enough.

"Masaru."

"No. I won't listen to you." He said. The two noticed how his voice changed. It was breathless, and tired.

Lightly pushing his sister away from him, he turned away, trying to cover his face as much as possible. He couldn't believe that Jay would bring that… that Guy.

"Brother- Stop." The brown haired male said to her.

"Why did you bring him." He demanded.

"I…" She paused, her voice stuck in her throat.

"He wanted to see you." She mustered out.

"…"

"Please Masaru, don't block yourself out."

"I don't want him here."

"Broth- Don't call me that." He said, his voice cold.

Jay felt her insides tighten. "Masaru please… We want to help you."

"Then Why Did You Bring Him." He demanded still not looking back at them.

Jay took a step back, knowing better than to be within arm reach.

"Why!?" He yelled.

"To See you!"

Masaru gasped, he was… expecting Jay to answer.

"T-Touma…"

The fair haired male didn't stop as he reached closer. "Masaru. Listen to me-NO!" The brunet shouted.

"LISTEN TO ME! There is a reason why I joined Karata." He tried, but the other wasn't listening to him.

"DAMARE!" He screamed, trying to move away from the two.

"No!" Touma yelled, grasping onto his boyfriend's arm.

"LET ME GO!" He screeched, trying to have the other let him go.

"Not Until You Listen!"

"NO! I WON'T LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

Jay felt the tears into her eyes. She shut them tight at the sight. What was passion between them became total hatred. She snapped her eyes opened. When she did, she noticed how tight Touma had his grip on Masaru. Her eyes widen with mortification. It was the same… the same…

Masaru felt the tears burn his eyes, he kept struggling, the pain from the tightness on his arm felt ten times worst. A memory flashed between his eyes. They widened as he saw deeper in it.

Bound… restraint. The same Anthony used. He stopped, his eyes widened, his pupils shrunk in size. "Let Me Go! LET ME GO!" He screamed, it wasn't on demand, it was a plea.

"Just list-"

_CRACK! _

The taller male felt his cheek burning with pain. He grabbed a hold of it. The two digimon widened in shock. Masaru fell to the ground, his energy somehow leaving him; he fell to his knees. Touma shut his eyes for a moment, before he opened them. What he saw in front shocked him to the core.

Jay stood in front of Masaru, protecting him, glaring fiercely at him.

"Leave him Alone!" She screamed.

Touma took a step back, shock covered his entire frame. What the…

He looked at her reluctantly, and noticed something in her eyes. The irises shrunken down in size, the same way the brunet did. Line bangs formed under her eyes. Almost as if she didn't sleep.

_*What is going on!?* _He thought, looking back.

"J-Jay…!"

"Don't Touch HIM! ANTHONY!" She screamed, glaring harshly at him. Touma eyes widened in shock. Just what was wrong with her. He wasn't Anthony that bastard that almost hurt his boyfriend.

"Jay! It's Me Touma!" He tried to reason, but the other female didn't lessen.

"Get Away You Sick Bitch!" She screamed, her voice vicious.

The fair haired male took a step back, knowing how hard-headed protective this girl is capable of being.

"Jay." Kyubimon gasped, cautiously moving in toward her tamer. The blue haired girl moved her sight to the yellow digimon. Her eyes widen before she grabbed her head, pain filling it.

"… _him… go…"_

She muttered. The evolved vixen gasped once more, her hearing never doubted her before, and it didn't this time. She moved her head to Touma.

"She's lost in memories, hang on a minute Touma." She explained, trying to coax her tamer.

Gaogamon jumped next to his master, looking him strait over. He noticed the light pink mark across his face. The same spot where the blue haired tamer hit him.

"NO!"

The two turned to the owner of the voice. Masaru held his head, pain emitting off to his with stance.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed again, pushing himself onto his feet and literally trying to punch at someone as if, someone had him in restraints.

"Masaru!"

The brown haired teen frantically moved, before opening his eyes. Jay did so in the same time. Her eyes back to normal, however it changed from calm to shock when she saw her brother moving around rapidly.

"BROTHER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and running to her crazed brother-figure.

Touma snapped out of his stage, taking a good, firm hold on him before he could move any further.

"_let … Go … please …" _The blue eyed male gasped as he heard those words. There was more to them.

"… _Die… please… go…" _He whispered again. Kyubimon jumped in shock_._

"You can't be serious! Masaru!" She yelled, her night eyes wide in death shock.

"_I want to die…" _He said, a little more clearly.

Jay felt her insides suffocate. What is he THINKING!?

"Masaru! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" She screamed not caring if her throat tore.

"I want to leave!" He yelled escaping out of the blond haired teen's grip.

"**MASARU!" **Everyone screamed, already trying to stop the suicidal from committing what he was asking for.

Touma grabbed onto his arm once again, pulling him away from the water. "What Are You Thinking!?" He screamed, but the other didn't flinch. His eyes away.

"Stop this already…" Touma, practically begged. Tears threatening to fall out.

"This isn't like you…" He said not meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

"Why do you care…" He asked, his voice hollow. Jay glanced at him, something wasn't right about her brother.

"I care about you! You Masaru! Why do you want to die!?" He yelled, his voice true. The other went completely still. Before shivering madly. Touma, pulling him closer to him, hugging him, as cold tears fell off the frame of his face.

"Y-Y-You… care… about me…" He asked weakly, his voice cracking.

"Yes… please don't do this…" He whispered, holding the other tighter to him. He felt the other press his arms around him, hugging him softly. Touma felt himself smile. He lifted his head towards the other. As Masaru smiled back at him.

Even with cold feeling he felt, he couldn't stop himself smiling. He was such in relief he didn't feel one of the hands on his back, removing itself.

The only girl, watched the two reform. But her thoughts change when she saw her brother removing one of his hands away from the hug, moving closer to his pocket. She squinted her eyes in accusation, something wasn't right. She looked back at the brunet haired, male's face. Her blue eyes widened when they met his orbs. They had no pupils, and had a possessed look on them.

"_Hehe…"_

Small laughter covered the cold air. A small glint of silver reflected off of her eyes. Her mouth opened in horror.

"T-TOUMA!" He heard Jay's voice, but before he could react, he felt his side get pushed. There was a pain filled scream seconds after. He looked up. His face mortified.

"**JAY!" **He screamed. Seeing Jay holding onto her side. Her hands dripping with blood. Between her fingers was a pocket knife.

"AHHHH!" She cried, falling onto her knees. Kyubimon instantly ran by her side.

"_Pathetic human…" _A voice sounded.

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. It was… "Masaru!"

"_Hehe… I'm afraid I'm not him." _He smirked, his deep voice, along with Masaru's original voice combined as one. But you could still hear the two differences in the tones.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Cried both Kyubimon and Touma.

"_Hehe… Call me. Phantomon." _

…

CLIFF HANGER!

Oh! Don't you just hate them!

Yeah, I don't like OOC on characters. So yeah this whole time he was possessed. Next chapter will tell you how long. And how he was.

Oh before I forget_ Damare_ means Shut Up! In Japanese :3

Until then see you my readers


End file.
